Arcade
Arcade is a villain boss you fight in Murderworld in the game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Character History Arcade's back-story, up to and including his real name, remains largely unknown even to the present. According to the man himself, he was born into an extremely wealthy family in the late 1970s and lived much of his early life, depending on the telling, on a ranch in Texas, or in a mansion in Beverly Hills. At the age of either eighteen or twenty-one, his allowance was cut off by his father, who declared that he did not deserve it. In retaliation, Arcade murders his father, thus inheriting all of the man's vast estate. Arcade became a freelance assassin, traveling across the world, killing people in rather mundane fashions, and amassing even more wealth than he already had. Discovering an aptitude for technology, Arcade designed and built his first Murderworld, a subterranean evil lair disguised as an amusement park. From this base, and with the help of two mysterious assistants named Miss Locke and Mr. Chambers, he reemerged as the world's most expensive hitman. For the price of $1 million, he would tailor Murderworld to exploit the specific weaknesses of his targets and then watch as they are killed by a variety of colorful deathtraps strewn throughout the facility. However, one of his "gimmicks" is that he always deliberately leaves each target a small chance of survival. In one instance, when the girlfriend of one of his captives begged him "If you're going to kill them, at least have the decency to do it quickly, painlessly!" Arcade laughs and replied, "Decency's dull... besides, miss, your way, they're dead and that's that. My way, they've got a chance. Not much of one, but a chance."This sets Arcade notably apart from most other villains who use deathtraps; while most villains believe that their death machines are infallible, Arcade likes to give them a chance on purpose, for the sport of it. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Arcade and Baron Mordo divert the heroes from their attempt to attack Dr. Doom's castle to rescue the X-Men Nightcrawler and Jean Grey. Mordo uses his magic to disrupt Dr. Strange's Orb of Teleportation and send the heroes to Murderworld instead of Castle Doom. Although the first area in Murderworld is a replica of Castle Doom, the heroes could tell something is wrong by the low playing carnival-like music and because all of Doom's portraits have a red hair toupee. Besides having the normal Murderworld traps, Arcade also has Shocker and Rhino working for him, uses mind control to force Jean Grey to attack the heroes, captures Blade and Senator Kelly, and finally attacks the heroes himself in a giant robot. After being beaten, Arcade tells the heroes that Dr. Doom has Nightcrawler, and has taken him to Mephisto's Realm. Arcade is presumably arrested by or dies in his Arcade Bot's explosion thereafter. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:X-Men Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains